Team Garcias
Team Garcias is the Brazilian Representational Team in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members & Beyblades *Argo Garcia - Ray Gil 100RSF: Argo Garcia is the hot headed leader and eldest brother of Team Garcias. He is a powerful blader who has much potential but is blocked by his treacherous and evil personality. Argo is a beyblader who simply battles for victory and the pleasure of crushing the loser. * Ian Garcia - Cyclone Herculeo 105F: Ian Garcia is an arrogant and a weaker member of Team Garcias. Due to his battling skills and tournament reputation he is considered the second most powerful on the team, but never backs his rep while in mid battle. *Selen Garcia - Ray Gasher 125SF: Selen Garcia is a devious and load mouthed member of Team Garcias. She normally decieves her opponents with tricks to win or puts them under unfair conditions just to win the match. Selen is used to test out the power and see if the opponent is strong enough. *Enzo Garcia - Ray Gasher M145Q: Enzo Garcia is a sneaky and devious young beyblader belonging to Team Garcias. He normally uses unfair tactics and trickery to defeat his opponents, until it backfires and blows up in his face. They use Enzo first to find one team member of the opposing team so they can see their power and strategy. Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Garcias vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy Team Garcias made a cameo debut in Big Bang Bladers, where Ian Garcia was seen being defeated by Zeo Abyss of Team Star Breaker. They later make there first real appearance with Enzo Garcia befriending the Team Gan Gan Galaxy member, Yu Tendo. Enzo eventually draws Yu into a trap where Ian, Argo and Selen appear and ambush him severley injuring his Flame Libra T125ES. Later the match would be decided to be an elimination type round where each opponent had to be eliminated and the next team mate would take there place. The first two contestants would be Enzo Garcia and Yu Tendo. Due to Flame Libra's injuries Yu would be easily defeated and Libra destroyed. Next Masamune would step up to avenge Yu's Libra and launch a full on assualt upon Enzo who was defeated by Masamune's Lightning Sword Flash. Next Masamune would face Selen Garcia who would beat him with simple misdirection tricks. Now Gingka was up to face Selen who decided to forfeit during the match to give Ian a chance. Ian would now face Gingka with the unfair advantage of the Cyclone Stadium. Ian is revealed to be the only one who can use the attack and uses it to severley damage Pegasus several times. Ian indirectly teaches Gingka how to stop it when GIngka uses it and Ian stops it. Gingka then uses his Star Booster attack to ultimatley defeat Ian. Now Team leader Argo Garcia would face Gingka and easily defeat a fatigued Pegasus leaving Tsubasa & Argo as the final members of each team. Tsubasa and Argo would now by far have the fiercest match yet, during the match Tsubasa learned to control and outcast his darkness, and was then able to defeat Argo with his Shining Tornado Buster. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Teams Category:Team Garcias